Digital cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene. Certain digital cameras include a video mode in which the digital camera captures multiple images every second of the scene. Additionally, the digital camera can simultaneously capture sound from the scene. Unfortunately, to save cost and space, most digital cameras only include a single microphone for capturing sound. As a result thereof, during playback of the video, the audio signal is monaural.